narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ranmaru's Kekkei Genkai
Source "...no eye-related kekkai genkai (dojutsu) are supposed to be able to interfere with one another." *Does anyone know where this was explained? Arrancar79 19:56, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Tsuujitegan In the internet, I've found a name of this kekkei genkai: tsuujitegan : This Doujutsu was never named in the anime so that name is fake (talk) 16:42, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Tsuuchitegan :Fake. People will always invent fake Japanese names for stuff that goes unnamed in the manga and anime. Omnibender - Talk - 19:10, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Anime Filler It would be nice to mention that this was a Filler episode of the anime. There is no reference in the manga to this, and like some other techniques are made up by the anime-creators to look "Cool". like the one episode where one person got all 5 element-chakra. while in the manga is explained that that is not possible. :It already says in the infobox that it only appears in the anime. Omnibender - Talk - 22:57, July 4, 2011 (UTC) When is it explained that no one can have all five elements? Diamonddeath (talk) 14:36, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :This is not the place to ask this, but when Kakashi begins training Naruto, he says that it takes years to learn using a nature, even if you have an affinity. It is possible to learn them all, but doing so would take more than a lifetime. Omnibender - Talk - 18:13, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::The only person who would know all 5 elemental chakra natures anyway without training is someone bearing the Rinnegan, and since only one person is ever in possession of it, it's more likely a rarity. --speysider (talk) 18:22, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Rinnegan-bearers also have to train, just a lot less than regular ninja. Omnibender - Talk - 18:35, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Mist In one of the episodes,in attempt to kill himself along with Raiga , Ranmaru tries to fall into an abyss and "summons" a kind of mist around them to keep raiga blind. Was that mist a genjutsu granted by his dõjutsu or a ninjutsu ? :Not too sure it's a genjutsu since the others could see it, so i'd say ninjutsu. And it was definitely granted by his kekkei genkai.--Cerez365™ Thx,and another doubt..as we know,his eyes are also able to perform genjutsus,but these genjutsus are wide-range illusions or mind-tricking illusions like the sharingan ones? :We don't know. Omnibender - Talk - 21:47, December 26, 2011 (UTC) opinion at least. ::I think they'd be wide range illusions. Omnibender - Talk - 01:24, December 28, 2011 (UTC) thanks Akagan? In the infobox says: "Kanji:別名 , Rōmaji:Akagan", far I know this technique is unnamed, its right? SKnight • Talk 04:21, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, the page was edited recently, i will undo. SKnight • Talk 04:26, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Reference I've been reviewing the episode and noticed that Ranmaru refers to him as Eye Color Wine or something. Do not know if it's a name, I just want to help. dust? I have a quick thought. Last time I watched the arc(granted, it was the english dub, and I'm not sure how the original script went), it was mentioned that the kekkei genkai seemed to utilize some form of dust(presumably an altered form of chakra), particularly for the creation of the false chakra networks. And yet, I've never seen it mentioned anywhere :/ Shouldn't it be mentioned somewhere? --Rui Usagi (talk) 23:23, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :Don't recall that. I think someone would have to watch the original to see what is actually said. Omnibender - Talk - 02:44, June 27, 2015 (UTC) ::you can see it near the beginning of episode 154 as a red sparkling over the bag where Ranmaru's kept. The subs I'm watching have neji call the red sparkling stuff powder as it comes out of Ranmaru's hiding place, forming one of his genjutsu bushin shortly afterward.--Rui Usagi (talk) 06:14, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :::I saw the red stuff through the episode, but that seems to be just the effect of when Ranmaru uses his kekkei genkai. I didn't see an actual reference to the dust through the episode. Omnibender - Talk - 18:19, June 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::Neji mentions it right before they open up Ranmaru's little pouch and find him. The subs you can find on KissAnime mention it, as does the official english script.--Rui Usagi (talk) 19:15, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::Random illegal websites like that takes tons of liberties with their fan translations and aren't accurate. We make use of Crunchyroll and the DVD's for translations. The anime did not mention anything about dust, even though it appeared to have been dust. --''Saju '' 19:18, June 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Well, the english dub still mentions it, so I think it should get a mention somewhere, perhaps in trivia. I don't know why an unofficial sub would add something completely unmentioned. *shrugs* --Rui Usagi (talk) 01:58, June 28, 2015 (UTC)